The Game
by Sunbeam Tiger
Summary: This an experiment. Please choose your favorite story and I'll write it. Read the summary inside for more details
1. Prologue

***********Must Read This Before Continuing**************

Hello all of my fans and those of you who aren't (yet hehe). This is a game and a little experiment I am doing with my stories. I am posting four different "snapshots" of stories that I could write. You will vote for your favorite and at the end of June to the middle of July I will begin writing the one most voted for. In the meantime now that school's out I will be finishing up the stories that have been needing some tender loving care. So tell your friends to vote for your favorite story in the comments or private message me. They are numbered from 1-4. I hope you're favorite wins and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first one. Zombie AU, because I can't get enough of all the undead goodness.**

Cold stung at the young man's cheek as he traveled quietly along the dark stretch of forest. The sky was clouded over making the world seem even bleaker. _I better find a place to stay before it starts raining, _he thought to himself as he scanned the field next to the woods.

After walking farther ahead he found himself in front of an abandoned cottage. It looked like it had been vacant for some time, which the boy didn't mind. It seemed every place he stayed was like that.

A year and a half before the United States army had created a virus that killed or mutated at least 90% of the human population. The last broadcast he could remember the virus had spread over to Europe and was killing people by the millions. Then the power had gone out.

A few people with rare genes had been immune to the virus that had spread so suddenly and rapidly across the globe.

The boy tried the door and found it unlocked. He brushed inside the dusty house and glanced around. Cobwebs hung eerily from the ceiling and the place had a regal feel to it.

It was decorated in red and black. Large velvet drapes fell over the large windows on the opposite side of the living room. A huge flat screen adorned the opposite wall, and weird chandeliers ornamented the ceiling.

"Weird taste," the boy mumbled under his breath. His voice was deep, and if he had a traveling companion they might find it soothing. Wandering the house he was relieved to find it had a well and gas tank.

He shuffled up the stairs, and slowly opened the doors along the halls, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a small classy space at the end of the hall. He widened his blood red eyes at the sight of a glossy black grand piano standing imperially at the center of the room.

Strong hands gently caressed the instrument, wiping the thick layer of dust that covered the flawless wood. Memories flooded his mind, flickering behind his eyes.

He heard a loud crack resonating from the woods outside the window and his head snapped up. Fear and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he quickly looked beyond the curtain and out towards the woods.

The trees shielded whoever made the sound. He slipped out of the house with a handgun clutched tightly in his hand. He jogged quietly in the frozen air, padding as silently as possible through the dry leaves.

He hoped that it wasn't an infected person. But sense when did the infected use critical thinking. It would be impossible for them to use any sort of weapon, unless maybe somehow they made a dropped one accidently fire. There was always the possibility that it was someone that was uninfected, like him.

He delicately made his way to the source of the sound. One thing was for certain; the gunshot would bring more of them, many more. He had to figure out what made the sound and deal with it accordingly.

He trotted past a large group of maple trees clustered together when he saw her. Ashen hair fell delicately from pig-tails, her face was flushed from exertion and pain. She was propped up against a tree, passed out, clutching her ankle, which Soul could see from here, was an angry red and swelling to the point of overflowing her boot.

Next to her on the ground at least twenty feet away was the body of a disfigured man. His eyes were blood shot and crusted blood was around his lips. Body was lean and his clothes were holey and ragged despite the cold temperature. His body was covered in gaping holes that no living person would be able to survive. He had obviously been infected.

Soul's paranoid ears could almost hear the infected running towards him, slobbering and growling in a feral manner. He should go back. The house was almost half a mile away and he couldn't afford to take the girl with him, he would have to carry her because she obviously couldn't walk.

He had begun to walk away from the injured girl, had even begun to jog. But the image of her petite body being ripped apart, of her screams made him turn around and run back.

"I was obviously not built for this world," he growled. He slid his arms under her legs and in the crook of her neck. He lifted her up bridal style when he heard the sound of moaning and growling through the trees.

He ran with her, her head was resting on his shoulder. He could hear her whimpering quietly. He would think she was cute if not for the fact that he was running for both of their lives.

When the house came into view he could hear the sound of the infected running behind him. He dashed up the small slope to get to the house and just as he reached the door he felt a cold, dead hand grasp the back of his shirt.

He fell forward hitting the ground hard. The girl fell from his arms and rolled forward, moaning. He turned around to see the infected looming over him and biting at his face.

He kicked forward; sending the rotting man stumbling forward. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pistol. With expertise he quickly undid the safety and fired. The infected's head exploded and he was sent tumbling back.

Down the hill he could see others shuffling up the hill towards him. Wasting no more time he turned around, scooped the girl up and slammed the door. He looked down when he heard a sigh.

Half lidded, vibrant, green eyes stared up at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her cute, pink lips were pursed. "Are you an angel?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he hissed. But the door needed to be locked and the zombies were close and getting closer. He swiftly locked the door and pulled the curtains over all the windows, effectively covering the place from the prying eyes of the undead.

After the area was secure Soul turned his attention back to the girl. She was passed out again, her hair splayed across the expensive hard wood floor. Grumbling, Soul picked her up again, this time more gentle, and carried her over to the maroon couch over in the corner of the room.

After he settled her down he got out his worn medical supply case out of his bag. He grabbed thick rapping and some ibuprofen. He tried to pull her boot off but found that because of the swelling, the boot was stuck.

Soul grabbed some scissors out of his bag and cut the boot loose, careful to stay away from the angry swollen skin. He tried to assess what damage had occurred but the swelling was so bad that it was hard to tell. If he had to guess he would say badly sprained, perhaps broken.

He sat for a while and put some cool water in a bag on her ankle. Sitting next to her on the couch he was finally able to get a good look at the young lady. She looked about eighteen to twenty, a little younger that him. She was small in stature and had a petite frame, but he noticed, with a little guilt, that she had beautiful legs and a pert ass.

Slowly her green eyes opened and this time they lacked the haze of pain induced unconsciousness. She took in her surroundings quickly and sat up but grimaced as pain shot through her.

"Where am I?" she hissed through gritted teeth. She tried to sit down but Soul just pushed her back down.

"Watch it, dick," she growled.

"Hey, I just saved your dumb ass life," Soul spat, ruby eyes narrowing.

Her eyes grew and confusion blanketed over her face. But the memory must have come back to her because she her face softened and her emerald eyes looked down at her lap. "Thanks," she mumbled lightly.

Soul grinned and handed her a glass and two ibuprofen pills. "All is forgiven, Tiny Tits. Now take these will ya?"

And the glare was back, but she took the pills anyway. "If I could stay here until I can walk, I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible."

Soul wanted to say she could stay with him longer, why he could not explain. He chalked it up to the fact that he had traveling on the road alone for the past 2 or 3 months, hell he couldn't remember when his brother had turned. Never the less he nodded and got up off the couch.

"I'm Maka by the way," she said from behind him. He turned around to see her with her hand stuck out, smiling tiredly. "Maka Albarn."

"Soul," he said, taking her hand in his own calloused one. "Soul Evans. But you can just call me Soul Eater if you like," He said grinning in what felt like the first time in months.

"Its nice to meet a fellow survivor, Soul."

He decided that he liked the sound of his name on her lips more than anything.


	3. Chapter 2

"Listen, dear, daddy has some bad news."

She stood stoic, listening to the words her father was speaking. What had he done this time? Gotten someone pregnant? Or did he sleep with another duke's wife? There was no telling, so Maka just stared at him.

"So, because we are aristocrats, when you were born, I reported that I had a son to the king," He sighed.

"And why did you do that?" Maka asked.

"Sweetie, it was for your own good! I didn't want you to marry one of those Evans boys, which they would have surely asked," He sobbed.

"So what exactly is the problem?" she said letting a bit of anger slip into her tone.

"Well, I didn't realize there would be a war against the Evan's family and the Shinigamis. So in the case of a war, all young men, especially aristocrats, must report for duty to serve. They want me to send you to the DWMA knight academy as a boy!"

Maka grinned ear to ear at this sudden turn of events. "Then I'll go," she said, bouncing up and down.

"You can't go! You're not a boy!"

"But I can pretend to be one. Please papa, I need to get out of these dresses and all this courting bullshit. And you could be hung if we don't. I'm doing this for you," she pleaded.

She packed the buckskin duffle bag with some men's clothes she had recently bought at the market. She stripped off her dress, grabbed some gauze she had stolen from the infirmary, and wrapped her breasts down so that they were flat. Then she put on of the outfits she had bought. Finally she took her hunting knife and cut off her blonde pigtails so that all that was left was a scruffy mop of ashy hair.

She felt a bit of remorse as she let the locks of hair fall into the trash, and she realized with a start she was throwing away her old way of life with the pigtails that had graced features since she was a child.

Nevertheless she grabbed her bags and trotted down the stairs and into the Great Hall where her father was anxiously wringing his hands. He glanced up at her approach and flung his arms around her small frame.

"Maka, what happened to your lovely hair?" he wailed.

"Boys don't wear pigtails, papa," she said.

"You don't have to do this you know," he whispered into her ear. "We could run away, find someplace to stow away…"

"You know we can't," said Maka. "I'll be fine," she added, and to both of their surprise she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Your mother would be proud of you," Spirit said softly.

Maka pushed her way from his grasp, "I know papa. Thanks, I love you."

And with that, she was gone.

Maka decided that she loved the feeling of boys' clothes. They were so much more comfortable than the constricting dresses she was expected to wear back at her father's castle.

The trip to king William's castle was a two-day journey, so she stopped at a hotel after a night riding through the fields. She wanted to be alert before she went into Death Woods, known for the abundant disappearances of unprepared travelers.

The inn was small, and cozy, settled on the outskirts of the forest. She tied up her horse unpacked her satchel and looked in the direction of the wall of eerie trees about 200 feet away. She shivered at the thought of what tomorrow would bring, the thought of going in alone scared her, though she wouldn't admit it to herself.

The inn had a welcoming and warm atmosphere to it. A fire was blazing in the hearth and the smell of baking sourdough flooded her nose. She sighed in contentment when a pretty girl came out of the back room.

"Oh hello," she said sweetly, "what brings a handsome young gentleman like yourself here?"

Maka turned and smiled at the girl, "I'm looking for a room."

"Ah, yes, we have one available," she said, "You wouldn't happen to be going for training at the kingdom, would you?"

"Actually I am."

"Well, as it so happens, we have someone else on his way to the castle as well," she said with a forced smile. Suddenly a crash sounded from the kitchen and Maka whirled around to face a blue haired boy smashing through the back door with a loaf of sourdough bread stuffed in his mouth.

He glanced at her and grinned, swallowing the bread whole. He stuck out his hand, "I am the great BlackStar, bow before me peasant."

Maka glanced bewildered at the hostess who wasn't preventing the annoyed frown on her face. "Don't tell me that this is who is traveling to the castle."

"You're going to the Evan's castle?" BlackStar blurted out. "So am I!" He swung his arm around her, squishing her cheek next to his own. "Lucky for you you'll have someone to take you through the woods!" he said cheekily.

Maka shoved him off of her and said lowly, "Listen bub I don't need your help getting to the king's fleet; I can do it myself."

The young woman then spoke up, "As much as I wouldn't want you to go with him, the woods can be very dangerous. There is a pack of wolves that inhabit that area and they have been rather hungry lately, even daring to come to the edge of the woods, its better to go in groups."

"I can handle it," Maka huffed, whirling around and marching towards the hallway. "Umm, where is my room," she said sheepishly turning around.

The woman smiled, "I'll only give it to you if you promise to take this oaf," she pointed at BlackStar, "with you."

She sputtered, but then thought about the predicament. This BlackStar was annoying, yes, but if these wolves were as dangerous as that girl said being eaten would be more of a problem.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat.

BlackStar grinned, "You've made the right decision to travel with a god, ummm, what's you're name, I must know the name of my own follower."

"Umm, uh, Mako, yeah that's it," she said.

BlackStar gave her a look. "Weird name."

"And BlackStar isn't a weird name?" she hissed

"Of course not, it's the name of a god!" he bellowed.

She rolled her eyes before heading off to bed.

Mist spread over the ground and dew filled Maka's nostrils, a lark called out quietly in the distance. It would have been a beautiful morning if not for the fact that BlackStar was babbling on and on and Maka couldn't keep up with what he was saying.

The woods spread far and wide ahead of them as they made their way up the slope and towards the forest.

"Maybe you should quiet down," Maka growled under her breath, "We wouldn't want to cause unnecessary attention to ourselves would we?"

"Let those wolves come," cackled BlackStar, "they'll regret ever crossing the path of this god."

"Where are you from?" Maka asked. She wanted to know if her father had ever done any business with the manor from which he came.

"A small village called Grigori, I lived by myself on the street until I was 12," BlackStar said still smiling. Maka glanced at him pointedly, why was this peasant going to become a knight.

"So why are you becoming a knight?"

"My adoptive father always wanted to be a knight," He said in an uncharacteristically tone, "and what better way to become a god then to learn how to rule my people through observation? Hahahaha!"

"How very humble of you," Maka mumbled.

"Why did you join Mako?" BlackStar asked.

"Uh, it's complicated. Let's just say family troubles," Maka said. Before BlackStar could ask her anymore a large black wolf stood before them, fangs bared and a low snarl ripping from its throat.

"Looks like we got company," Maka hissed between gritted teeth.

"That stupid fur ball is no match for me," BlackStar laughed.

But very suddenly the ten to fifteen more heads popped out around them. And Maka's heart sunk at the lack of an escape route. They were surrounded.

"Well, how about these stupid fur balls, shithead," Maka growled.

BlackStar threw a glare at her, "Calm down and stop acting like a bitch, I can get us out of here."

A large wolf with auburn fur leapt at her, and she quickly whipped out her long hunting knife slashing at the beast's nose. It yelped and jumped back, golden eyes narrowing. It was thinking, and Maka could tell that these wolves weren't like the stray dogs that ran in packs back by her house. No, these canines were much more intelligent than that.

The wolf leapt forward again, but instead of going for Maka it went for her horse's leg. Her horse squealed and bucked up, knocking Maka unto her back. The wolf was on top of her in a second, teeth snapping towards her throat when BlackStar appeared, having leapt off of his mount, and kicked the thing in the head.

He reached for Maka's hand, swung her onto her feet and said, "See there's nothing to worry about."

But the wolves were surrounding them, barking and growling. The two stood back-to-back defending from the oncoming pack. It seemed like they were there for hours slashing at each snapping jaw that came their way when one broke past and latched onto Maka's shoulder.

Maka heard BlackStar scream "Mako," but that was completely overpowered by the feeling of teeth of the wolf ripping through her shoulder muscles and skin. The pain burned her and she felt as though she was going to black out when suddenly the weight of the creature was lifted off of her and she was face to face with dark red eyes and stark white hair.

"Don't worry kid," said a man with long silver hair who lifted her up into his arms. She saw the boy with white hair glance at her over his shoulder as he got onto his highly decorated horse, "you're in good hands, the hands of Prince Soul and his unit. "


	4. Chapter 3

Soul Eater was what he was called. He was pretty sure that it was not the name he was born with but his own infamous personality earned him that gruesome nickname. And that was what stuck.

He grumbled loudly as he trudged up the hill to a small village on the other side. From the sign above the gateway to the little town it was called "Death City." Soul Eater quirked his eyebrow at the ironic name, this village was far from a city and of course, and he was dead.

Trudging down the path he was looking in desperate for someplace that sells booze and a place to stay. He had to get out of the elements before the sun came out.

A run down shack stood out to him with half naked girls and drunken men stumbling out into the cold on their way home. He grumbled again as he made his way inside. Soul Eater was flooded with the scent of cheap booze, barf, and smoke. His heightened senses choked at the overwhelming smell.

He was just about to leave when he smelled her, her soul to be more precise. His blood red eyes flicked to the side as he saw her, sitting and reading her book on a grungy couch.

"Could a get a glass of water and burbon, doll?" he asked a nervous looking bar maid. She had wild pink hair and he smelled a hint of fairy blood on her. Fairy blood tasted good, like fizzing human blood, but Soul Eater had only had "watered down" fairy blood. Full blown fairies were hard to catch and not worth the time.

"Thanks," he drawled out as she set the light brown liquid and scurried off to the other side of the bar.

He rolled his eyes at her caution. With her background she probably suspected he was a powerful and dangerous, if his red eyes, sharp teeth and white hair didn't give him away.

He stood and walked over to the blonde girl on the couch. She sensed his demonic presence and looked up. Deep jade eyes glanced up and locked on him. He grinned wide, showing his glowing smile.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here, huh?" he said. She glared at him, and a spark of arrogance flashed across her face.

"None of your business, but if you must know I'm here to pick up my father," she spat.

"Well, can I get your name, gorgeous?" he said with a wink.

"No," she said dismissively and brought her book back up to her face. Soul Eater frowned, after too many centuries to count one would think he would be great at picking up girls; or at the very least, their attention

This smell on her blood, he couldn't decipher it. It was a mix between an unbelievably strong demon and something else. He needed to get closer to her neck; with his nose close to her artery he would be able to get an accurate smell.

He leaned in and wrapped his hands gently but firmly on her wrists and put them at her side. Her sparkling green eyes widened as his face leaned close to her neck. He touched her soft skin at the left side of her neck and felt her pulse pounding on his lips.

He took a long drag through his nose, breathing in the smell of a wolf demon, and that mysterious scent. He had smelled it before, and he racked his foggy memories for the source. She was struggling beneath him and he could faintly hear her yelling through his concentration.

The realization of what the smell was hit him like a wagon. It was the scent of an angel, the messengers of the gods. He remembered smelling an angel's blood after he found one, wounded and with broken wings. It had been about 150 years ago at the beginning of the war between under worlders and the gods. He had stopped by to see the carnage and found the dying angel. And of course he had drunk the remaining blood dry.

She smelled of the tree's of Ireland and of dried lavender. She smelled absolutely delicious. It was if he could smell her soul.

He was shaken from his stupor with the feeling of his back slamming against the wall. He looked down at his chest to see purple and green sparks skittering across his shirt. He glanced up and raised his eyebrows at the panicked girl across the room staring intently at her glowing hands.

People were screaming in the room and scrambling to get out of the bar. He pushed himself up and dusted the splinters off his black jacket. Suddenly a large dog like creature leapt from a hallway behind the girl.

The thing snarled at Soul; and he caught a whiff of demon from the wolf. He snarled and stalked towards Soul. He transformed into a man with fire red hair. He immediately recognized the face.

"Well, well, well Spirit, nice to see you again too. It sure has been awhile. What, like fifty years?" Soul said sarcastically.

Spirit widened his eyes, caught off guard. "Eater?"

"The one and only," Soul bowed.

Fear flickered across Spirit's face. "What are you do-doing here anyway?"

"Avoiding any contact with the army," he grumbled, getting up and dusting himself off. "And, you and your precious daughter are going to help me," he said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 4

Got to say I had a lot of fun writing this one!

…

Maka loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. She had always loved it, even before she was a dragon rider. But now, as she flew through the air on top of her best friend, she took hair in the wind to an entirely new extreme.

Lilith was the fastest dragon that she had ever met, not that she had met very many. Dragons were a rarity, if that was even an appropriate word to use. All in all, including her dragon, she only knew of 5 surviving dragons.

Lilith was a Wind Dragon. She knew the skies better than the birds or the even the clouds themselves. She was at home in the air more than a fish was in the sea.

Dragons chose their riders, and Maka had found Lilith as a tiny dragon, the size of a puppy. She had gorgeous silver scales that matched the cloudy skies that the country was known for.

After the two came together they were inseparable. Maka was forced to enlist in the King's Guard because of the unspeakable damage that Riders and their mounts caused in battle. She was useful in convincing any opponents the king might face to give in before they started a fight.

Because of the immediate high rank that Maka had in the army, and the fact that the king had a soft spot for the girl, she was free to roam and learn on her own, occasionally returning to her dragon trainer to learn the sorcerer's arts and battle tactics.

But Maka had recently been called to the castle by the king himself. At this point in time she finds herself walking down the halls of the grand music room in which the King always seems to be.

She was surprised to find the prince lounging on piano bench fingering a rather expensive looking violin. His shocking white hair was neatly combed back and his blood red eyes slid lazily in the direction of her clacking shoes.

"Ah Maka, I'm glad you could come," he said in a deep, masculine voice. He stood up and Maka bowed her head.

"Hello Prince Wes, I got a message from your father. He requested my presence," she said respectfully. She kept her green eyes fixed on the ground. Everyone knew something of Prince Wes'... promiscuous behavior.

"Yes, well my father had a bit of an accident," he said. His black shoes appeared next to her own black boots. "What he wanted to see you for is he needs you to go on a mission," he said softly.

"A mission?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said, taking her chin and meeting her eyes with his own dull red ones. His lips brushed hers as he said, "We need you to locate the Deserted Prince."

….

….

….

Maka's head was spinning as she glided through the air on the back of Lilith. Her dragon glanced back at her, worry obvious in her sky blue eyes. She could feel Maka's worry through their soul bond. Every dragon shared a special connection, called a soul bond, with his or her Rider.

Maka had a right to be afraid. Soul 'Eater' Evans was Wes' younger brother. He had deserted the kingdom in a horrific display of carnage on the army with his Flame Dragon Black Blood. He was dangerous beyond belief, and of course the dragon he bonded with, the first in the royal family in centuries, made him into a human weapon.

It was getting late, and fatigue clawed at Maka's eyes. Her soul perception wouldn't even work if she were tired. Yawning, she guided Lilith towards the ground, into a clearing in the wooded area below her.

"Go hunt, I'll find somewhere to sleep for tonight," she said, yawning. She pet Lilith's head before she took off.

Maka hadn't walked far when she found herself near a small camp about a half a mile where she was dropped off. A small tent was set up as well as a warm fire. A delicious smell wafted towards her, making her mouth water.

A voice spoke up from the other side of the fire. He was covered in a cloak, his face hidden.

"Are you lost, little lamb?" said the figure.

"Ah, no," said Maka, "just lacking a place to stay tonight, sir."

"Well then, why don't you stay here tonight snowflake, I have extra room in my tent," the hooded figure said, while heaving himself up from the warmth of the fire.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that," Maka said politely. The man got a bowl from his burlap bag. He dipped it in a cauldron that was over the fire.

"Well at least have some stew," He said, reaching the full, steaming bowl towards her. She looked at him skeptically, but the delicious scent of stewed meat and her growling stomach made her snatch the bowl away from him.

"Umm… thanks," she said sniffing the soup. She took a sip and moaned in contentment. The stranger chuckled deeply.

"Can I know your name, princess?" he asked. Maka glared at him.

"Stop with the nicknames, will you?" she growled.

"Well, if I knew your name then I wouldn't have to Tiny Tits," he said. It sounded as though he was grinning playfully but she couldn't tell because of the shadows effectively covering his face.

"Maka!" she yelled angrily. "And don't think you will get away with calling me that again you dick."

"Woah, Jesus Maka, you are feisty," he said, grinning. She saw a glint of sharp teeth from beneath his hood.

Maka glared at him, "Well now that you know my name, what's yours?"

"Well, I'd rather not say," he said sitting back down.

Maka's eye's narrowed warily. Suspicion weighed on her mind. She looked intensely at the man sitting across from her.

Suddenly he spoke up, "Fine, I'll tell you. But I have to ask, are we in land ruled by King Evan's?"

"No," she quickly lied. She smiled sweetly at him, "So, what's your name?"

"Soul," he said. Maka's breathe caught in her throat as he pulled his hood over his head. Shocking white hair greeted her as well as excited, red eyes. Sharp teeth peeked out from behind a shit-eating grin.

Realization dawned on Maka; this was Soul 'Eater' Evans, the Deserted Prince, famous for his dragon and intense magical use. This man could kill her in the blink of an eye.

Luckily she was only asked to find him, not take him back with her. Now that she had a general location in mind she could find Lilith and get back to Prince Wes.

Soul observed her with playful, clinical eyes as Maka made a plan inside her head.

Maka slowly stood up, "Well, thanks for the stew. It was really great to meet you, but I have to find someplace to stay for tonight. And I don't want to bother you anymore," She said with a nervous laugh.

"I know you're lying, Maka my dear," she heard his voice right behind her. She whirled around, ready to strike him. He snapped his fingers and she felt her arms being stuck to her sides.

His face was right next to hers, his hot breath tickling her nose. "Sorry, dear, but I can't let such a pretty thing like you go, especially seeing as you're an agent of my father's."

Maka felt soft, dry lips press against her own, a warm tongue running across her lips. The last thing she saw was Soul's eyes, hooded, and staring into her own green ones. _They look like roses, _she thought as darkness overtook her.


	6. Clear Up

I would like to clear up a few things before you all vote. I will be doing all of these stories, but what I want you to do is vote for the one you would like to see me write first. Also note that these are all rough drafts and I will be cleaning them up when it comes time to write. Thanks all and have an awesome day!

-D


End file.
